1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish jigging apparatus arranged to effect reciprocation of a fishing line within a fishing body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing apparatus of various types have been provided in the prior art to accommodate various fishing conditions. The instant invention addresses the convenient and effective solution of reciprocation of fishing line within a body of water to be fished to provide attraction to an associated fish. The apparatus may be utilized in a typical body of water to address the tedious jigging procedure in a typical fishing scenario. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,371 to Braud wherein an ice fishing device utilizes a jigging arrangement for fishing line, wherein the fishing pole is mounted directly to an eccentric and the fishing pole is pivoted to effect a jigging procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,317 to Evans sets forth an apparatus for supporting and agitating a fishing rod, wherein a fishing pole is mounted to a support and wherein the support effects reciprocation of the fishing pole as it is mounted to a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,922 to Johnson sets forth a fishing pole jigging organization wherein an electric motor mounted to support racks reciprocate plates to effect jigging of the fishing line within fishing waters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,499 to Simborski sets forth a holder and a cam drive to deflect a mounted fishing pole to effect a jigging procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,215 to Otremba sets forth a rotatable holder for mounting a fishing pole, with a motor for driving a set of matched gears driving a cam to oscillate the holder and the associated fishing pole in a manner conventional in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fish jigging apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.